finalbleachrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Raijin Gakushoku
"And here I was thinking you were the normal one ." - Raijin Gakushoku Raijin Gakushoku（羅津- がくしょく）is a Vizard and the Ex-Captain of the Gotei 13's Ninth Division. Personality Never having his head in the clouds, Raijin has a lighter view on life than his counterpart. To him, crime in the world is a problem, but can be dealt with in ways more diverse than just violence. With his optimistic view on the world he’s one of the better people to look for in a time of crisis, almost always able to bring up someone’s downed spirits with only a few kindly said words of hope. to be added later History Human World Age 16 Hitting his shoulder against a stone building Raijin kept the pain to himself as his skid across the cobblestone street. His uncle had told him to deliver the package before noon, but it already looked like he was going to be late and the people he was taking the package to were not exactly the most friendly. Jumping from a small overhang to a roof he quickly pulled himself up and ran as fast as he could. The city looked beautiful as the sun shone over the roof tops and his mind began to wander. It was three years ago that he was deemed as a courier for his uncle, his parents believed it to be a good way for him to get rid of all the extra energy that he used to make their day all the more hectic. Sure they didn’t do business with the most honest people, but work was work and as long as he delivered their parcels on time, nothing bad happened. He landed on another roof top…. Age 20 …and slid on the tiles, almost falling to the street below. He sat down and checked his left ankle just in case. The delivery he ran four years ago wasn’t on time and, well he wasn’t on his feet for a good few months. It still gave him problems, but it wasn’t too bad to make him stop working. Climbing down from the building he walked the street toward his uncle’s shop, the people themselves carried on their day without any regard to the young man with a limp. As he opened the doorway he took out the bag of coins from his most recent endeavor. “Uncle, I have your money.” he made his way into the unusually dark shop. Hopping the counter with ease, he winced at his stupidity, the ankle still stung like fire and it’d probably be best to rest up before tomorrow. Knocking on the backroom door he slowly opened it, hoping to see his employer. Was stood instead were two large burly men, both of them blocking his view from the cowering relative in front of them. “I swear I didn’t cheat you. Honest! If I so much as stole from one of my clients I wouldn’t be here talking to you.” The old man had his hands raised in futile defense, before catching a glimpse of his nephew in the doorway. “H-h-him! He probably replaced your delivery! After all he’s been reprimanded more than once!” The two men turned to look at Raijin a glare that could cut leather. If he knew any expletives he would have said them then, but he was wasting time as it was. Jumping the counter once again he was out the door before the two men could exit the small room they were in. Rounding a nearby street corner he caught his breath for a moment peering out toward the shop as they almost broke down the doorframe, barreling down the streets in opposite directions. As the one coming toward him saw his face he changed direction, turning the corner as Raijin under the large club that cracked the wood siding of the house before sliding under his legs and jumping off some stairs. The stairs below was an easy jump that he had done thousands of times before; his ankle on the other hand had other ideas. Landing on the edge of the step with his left foot, his ankle gave out. Those few moments seemed to go on forever; the audible snap of the tendon, the weightless feeling of falling toward the ground the soft thud of a skull on pavement and then black. Soul Society Age: 200 Raijin really thought there was an afterlife; a second chance at something greater sounded too good to be true. So when he woke up in a grassy field he felt ecstatic. The chance at a new beginning, the possibility of being someone different, something much better than what he was. The revelation was a century and a half ago, and he was living his new life the way he wanted. Though he was making deliveries like he used to, he was doing under his conditions. He ran an honest business and there wasn’t a reason to ruin that during his lifetime. Checking over his paperwork he picked up the neck package and made his way out the door to make yet another customer happy. Crossing the threshold into the sun he blinked a few times… Age: 300 …and took a step back as the large man made a grunt at him. Today’s delivery was being sent to the 50th Rukongai District, and though he hadn’t been there before he knew the deeper you travel into the districts the more run down and crime invested they became. Didn’t expect to come across a group of thugs though, and especially one this size. He looked up as the man overshadowed him by a good few feet. “Excuse me, but I’ve got somewhere to go. “Haha, ya hear this guy? He thinks he can just walk by us without payin.” The man called back to his friends before launching a punch at Raijin, the force of the blow knocking the wind out of his lungs causing him to gasp for breath. “Now that you can’t talk back, how about hand over that package you’ve got. It looks valuable.” The man reached a large hand toward the wrapped parcel before having it shoved to the side. As Raijin caught his breath he straightened his back, looking forward at the mans chest before making contact with his eyes. “I’m *cough* leaving and I’m taking it with me. “ He clutched the box to his chest, backing up a few steps. He wanted to run, to get away from these people and just go home. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened way back when. Taking starting step forward the sound of wind filled his ears, the sound almost deafening in his ears as he landed he heard… Age: 350 …his captain shouting for another drill of Flash Steps. He smiled at his other squad mates that were beginning to look exhausted while he was just getting started. It had only been a few years ago that he had left his business and joined the academy to become a shinigami. After he had accidently flash stepped during that delivery run he continued to increase his stamina and discovered he could go farther and farther even though all he did was take a single step. When he graduated from the academy he had the sense of accomplishment that made him feel as if he could take on the world and allowed him to pursue a seat in the 9th division. The Captain was a kind man, accepting all the new recruits with stern rules but a friendly deposition which brought the division together, building themselves stronger over the years. Pulling himself up the ladder, he eventually made his way to the rank of lieutenant in the 9th division while unlocking the shikai of his zanpaktou as well. It wasn’t until almost a century later that his captain resigned. Age: 360 It had been an interesting few years for Raijin . The captain of his division had resigned for reasons that seemed strange to him. He had seemed happy in the recent years, but something had changed in his behavior. The captain became more distant from the squad, keeping to his office and not running drills or holding meetings passing most of the responsibility to Raijin as a tradeoff. Though it burdened him he took it in stride and was saddened when the Captain disappeared, leaving a resignation form on his desk for someone to find. Picking up the pace he pushed himself to bring the division together to its former glory. The loss of a captain brought everyone down in terms of moral, but they came together in the end. In the midst of handling new recruits, mission paperwork, and mandatory meetings he was able to unlock the final release of his zanpaktou and slowly but surely wiggled his way into the vacant position that was begging to be filled. Seating himself as the new Captain of the Ninth Division in the 13 Court squads he became well known for not only his prowess in shunpo, but also as an a person who could join people together just by speaking to them. The alarm shattered the peaceful night as everyone evacuated from their barracks in preparation. The announcement had said it were arrancars, beings that he had only heard of from 12th division research reports. A shinigami crossed with a hollow was their description in the report which raised even more questions in his mind. “Were they capable of shunpo? Shikai? What about bankai? Rushing out ahead of his squad he decided to scout the outskirts of the Seireitei Court to check how big the threat was. As his single flash step ended he glanced around the buildings and outer wall seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “Maybe they’re somewhere else…” He rounded the corner only to see the back of a female shinigami dressed in white. “That’s odd…Excuse me officer, what division are you with?” he approached her in stride hoping that she was a higher seat, though he had to admit her color in clothing was very odd. “Shift, Black Talon Raven” he heard her whisper. The words seemed to drip with a lust for trouble which made him take a small step back before she disappeared from his view. Pain was the one thing he could feel at the moment. What he could see however was the large hook was shaped object that had emerged from his chest only moments earlier. Choking out in gargled confusion he tried to look at his assailant, taking notice of the partial hollow mask attached to her face that connected to her smile that reeked of bloodlust. “Don’t worry I won’t kill you.” Her voice wafted into his ears as he was fading in and out of consciousness. “I’ll give you more pain then death can ever bring.” She withdrew the object from his chest with a sickening sound, causing him to black out. Before he fully slipped into unconsciousness he heard “Samasu awaken” Jolting up he grabbed at his chest in frenzy, half expecting the weapon to still be lodged there. Instead he was greeted by a few fourth division members that seemed ecstatic that he had awoken. After filling out some paperwork with the captain he was release and ordered to rest. He felt like he was in a dream like state, as if nothing was real to him anymore. Something in him changed and he wanted to discover how and why. Age: 600 “Why are we fighting?” Raijin shouted at the man in white as they dashed at each other before ricocheting in opposite directions. “Because we need to keep in shape; mentally and physically in order to keep us balanced out. There’s no need to go soft just because you’re not a captain anymore.” The man replied, parrying the blade downward before continuing with a lunge. “Ah, I see your point.” Raijin inched away from the blade as his scrapped by his clothing. It had been two centuries since he had left his position as captain. What happened back then changed him, and he had found out why a few years after the event during a stressful combat against a few hollow with a seated member of his division. After the officer was struck, the enemies flocked to him, surrounding the downed shinigami. Determined not to loose a man, he dove at the hollows with a pained look on his face before his vision went red. The next thing he knew he was standing at the entrance to the 4th division hospital tent with the unconscious officer in his arms. He pondered about it for days, wondering what might have caused it. Stress didn’t make sense, and neither did anything else he came up with. It wasn’t until on when he was in another battle was he greeted by his inner Hollow, Shizuka. Unlike most relationships with a persons inner hollow becoming a conflict within oneself they enjoyed each others views. While they did not agree on most things, they did come upon a conclusion: they could only survive with both of them intact. Letting one have dominance over the other mentally and physically would push them too far over to soul reaper or hollow making them imperfect. Together however, they could be a finely tuned machine, capable of doing things no one else could. Believing that if this was ever discovered by someone in the 13 court squads he was almost certain he would be executed, or even worse. Dropping his resignation notice on his desk like his captain before him he left, but not before informing his lieutenant about the situation on had. He was sure he could trust them if he ever made his way back into the soul society. Leaving that night he made his way to Karakura town, leasing a small apartment for himself with some funds he took with him while occasionally jumping to Hueco Mundo. From there he built a business for himself and Shizuka as consultants for supernatural problems in the human realm where each of them contributed to the partnership. While Raijin worked with the exorcism or extermination of customer’s problems, Shizuka was more adept as negotiating terms and actually running the business more effectively than Raijin himself. Plot When Relevent I'll Update. Don't hold your breath however. Powers and Abilities Shunpo Master: Previously one of the fastest Captains in the Seireitei, he relies on his rapid movement and fast pace combat to disorient the opponant. Because of high speed ability he can preform not only Senka and Utsusemi but Gemelos Sonído as well. Weak Spiritual Energy: Raijin has a very low level of spiritual pressure, and doesn't need to bother trying to keep it in check. Because not many people notice the miniscule amount of spritual he generates when released it allows him to gain the element of suprise on an enemy with the early beginings of a conflict. '''Kidō Novice: '''With a low reiatsu, Rajin learned only the basics of the demons arts as well as their applicability in certain situations. He tends to lean toward Bakudo of Binding as apposed to Hado of Destruction in combat, using them more for escape then their intended purposes Zanpakuto Raito Sokudo ( ライト-速度）Speed True Form of Zanpakutou’s Spirit: Shikai Appearance: Released, Raito Sokudo is a simple Court Sword with an inlaid carving of a small town on the grip. However he usually keeps his zanapaktou disguised as a walking cane with a glass orb at the top held in place by a set of metal talons. Shikai Ability: While Raito Sokudo is always in shikai, its ability allows the blade to let off a trail of phantom smoke, or after image which makes the speed at which the zanpaktou is swung very difficult to follow at close range. Disguise Release: "Snap (スナップ)." When the release phrase is muttered the wooden casing around the zanapktou shatters apart into hundreds of pieces, revealing the zanpaktou. Shikai Techniques: Name: Sanka（参加）Join Type: Offensive/Defensive Range: Long Description: This technique enables the wielder to teleport directly to his sword, or vise versa. This is usually used to escape bindings or execute a surprise attack by having the sword in a different place than he currently is in. Rank: E, Reiatsu Name: Suritto（スリット）Slit Type: Defensive/Offensive Range: Medium to Long Description:Slicing the air in front of him at super sonic speed, it creates a vacuum that builds up a concussive blast depending on how many posts it’s been idle. It can be released instantly for rapid blows that don’t do much damage, or built up over time to do a large radius of damage. When fully charged it's capable of lifting a several ton vehicle off the ground. Quick Fire: Instant, up to four slices at once Build Up: One slice, builds up for up to three posts long, increasing the damage caused for each post after the first and the area of effect. Rank: B Speed/Agility to use the initial attack. D Rank Reiatsu to hold one or multiple until capacity Name: Sen ha sutoraiku（千刃のストライキ）Blade Strike Type: Offensive Range: Close Description: Using his speed Raijin either make cuts or strikes so rapidly that the blade itself usually cannot be visibly seen and the connecting arm is a blur. Rank: B Name of Bankai: Jikan no hasai, Raito Sokudo （時間のシュレッダー、光速）of Time, Light Speed Bankai Release: "Ban-Kai!" Sheathing his sword, Raijin says “Banaki” before drawing his sword again, as it’s drawn the scabbard disappears and the zapaktou turns into a rapier. Bankai Description: Raijin's Bankai is a simple rapier. Bankai Ability: After Bankai is released, Raito Sokudo makes the blade have an after image like before, but also makes the users flash steps and sonido harder to follow than normal. Bankai Techniques: Name: Ōgon Tsume（ゴールデンクロー）Claw Type: Defensive Range: Close Description: Discreetly touching the tip of his zanpaktou to any area or object it leaves a small hanging line of light that can be difficult to see. When two or more of these are up they allow him to teleport himself through one to the other and he can choose which one he comes out. Two lines must be available to use this ability, only 5 may be created. Rank: B, Reiatsu Name: Kantan Suitchi（クイックスイッチ）Switch Type: Offensive Range: Close Description: While in mid flash step if Raijin/Shizuka connects with any moveable object (ex: Person or weapon) he can transfer his current momentum into whatever he has struck. Doing this not only immediately stops him, but launches the object/person in the direction the blade was swinging at the time at the same rate of speed that he was flash stepping with. Rank: S, Uses Speed/Agility for hard hitting, Can be lowered to a B for less acceleration. Zanpakuto Type: Speed/Agility Physical Abilities Base/Shikai/Bankai/Hollowfied Bankai Offense - 2 Defense - 2 Mobility - 10/11/12 Reiatsu - 2 Intelligence - 5 List of Kido: Hado: 1. Shou 4. Byakurai 11. Tsuzuri Raiden Bakudo: 1. Sai 8. Seki 9. Geki Trivia *- This character is a variation of "Raiden" and is the first Bleach OC that the user Raiden created. *- Raijin is currently the only Vizard that shares a body willingly with his Hollow half, Shizuka. *- *-. *- Quotes *- *-" *- Notable Battles *- *- *- Notable Missions & Arcs *- *- *- *-